


Substance

by pushkin666



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Belly Kink, Ficlet, M/M, RPF, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: So I was looking at pictures of My Chem at their reunion gig and noticed that Gerard is a little stockier these days and my mind just went with Mikey having a belly kink :) Also many thanks to MistressKat for refusing to listen to me talk about this idea but instead making me write it down. First Waycest fic in a while.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Comments: 25
Kudos: 20





	Substance

Mikey likes the extra weight that Gerard is currently carrying. He likes the stockier look of his brother. He thinks it suits Gerard, although Gerard himself is a little unsure of it. What Mikey particularly likes though is the way it feels when Gerard is touching Mikey, when he’s got Mikey pushed up against the wall or pulled down onto his lap. But the thing that Mikey likes most is when Gerard holds him down on the bed, hands tight on his wrists, his belly pressing into Mikey. The softness of it makes Mikey squirm and he can’t stop rubbing up against it, listening to the way it makes Gerard purr.


End file.
